


Summer Conversion

by Julibun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10338796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibun/pseuds/Julibun
Summary: Chanyeol, his parents, and Toben moved to a new home at the edge of a little town away from the big city.Their next door neighbours' same-age pal called Kyungsoo is a little odd, but nonetheless captivating.Will Chanyeol's approaching music career separate the honest bond the two of them have built?-Main ship is Chanyeol/Kyungsoo.-Baekhyun and Kai would be taking place in the story, but very minor.-It's yet another soft story! Might take a while until I'm ready to write more than just soft things, sorry. TTIt's only the second actual story I'm publishing, I hope it won't disappoint!Please let me know what you think of it ♡





	1. Parasol

**Author's Note:**

> "The boy might be a little weird, but he is artistic, has good manners, handsome, soft, cute, his voice sounds like chocolate, and his smile is shaped like a heart. It's everything nice all in one package called Doh Kyungsoo."

_  
THUD_

Finally! That makes the last of one. Phew, if Chanyeol had to carry one more box up and down these stairs his back would definitely snap. He never moved houses before, and never knew anyone who moved in, so he hasn't got to experience the 'joy' of bringing all of the heavy carboard boxes into a house. Let alone lift them up the stairs. After wiping the sweat off his forehead with the bandana tied around his wrist he raised his long arms up in the air, stretching his body backwards and letting out a sigh. Good thing most of the bigger furnitures have already been delivered by the workers.   
The summer is really unforgiving. The heat comes from inside and out, especially in this countryside area at the edge of town. Inside the big city you barely get to be exposed to the sun thanks to the shade tall buildings are creating. Don't get it wrong though, Chanyeol was thrilled that his family decided to move here. Their house is much bigger and he owns the biggest room on the second floor! Plus they have a big garden now where he could let his puppy roam free without worrying too much.

It'll be a fresh new start in his life. His parents waited until he finished university to move here, and he really appreciated it. His parents always supported him with his passion. It's still summer break so he will have a about a month or two to settle down before starting the hunt for a job that'll use his musical talent. Once they finish unpacking all of the non-furniture items and putting everything in place his new life is going to begin.  
The sun now stands at the middle of the sky. Chanyeol and his parents are exhausted from the constant movement of relocating all of their items correctly. Well, who is Chanyeol to complain? He only finished with his own room while his parents were busy doing the rest of the entire house. To be fair, it does take much longer to connect all of his equipment than it does to shove books into shelves. First he had to make sure that his computer is running smoothly, then he had to plug in every single one of his audio devices. That includes his mircophone, his keyboards, guitars and even special effects drumming board.

Right when he opened his door to get back down and continue helping his parents with the kitchen and cutlery, the doorbell of the house rang twice. Ah, that's such a pleasant doorbell noise! A little soft 'Ding Dong' instead of their old apartment's buzzy 'RRRGGGH'. Not only was it a nice ring, it also came just on time. All family members needed a break. Even the Park's little puppy Toben was already sleeping against one of the carboard boxes.   
Chanyeol quickly went down the stairs and approached the door.

"I got it!"  
"Thanks hun, we'll be there in a sec!" He heard his mother calling back from behind the kitchen's wall.

When Chanyeol opened the door he saw a young man with big eyes and even bigger glasses standing and looking up at him. Even though it was summer time already, this guy was wearing a long sleeved shirt, and didn't look like the heat bothered him at all. Did he just come from an air conditioned place? He was holding a big weaved basket covered with a decorative white lace cloth as a lid. After the two of them stared at each other blankly, the surprisingly handsome shorter guy at the door suddenly turned around to look at an older woman who was making her way to them. She arrived with a smile and stood next to the guy while holding a tray with what looked like home made lemonade and some glass cups.

"Good afternoon to you, young man. It's a pleasure to meet you. You've just moved in today, right? We are the next door neighbours, Doh family." The woman spoke calmly and her personality was noticeably warm and affectionate.

She was clearly older than the guy she was standing next to, around the same age as Chanyeol's own mother. That means he must be her son. So the reason he didn't say anything was because he waited for his mother? Whoa, such good manners!

"It's good to meet you two as well! We are the Park family. My name is Chanyeol, come on in, my parents will be here soon." Chanyeol smiled charmingly at the two who stepped inside, and lead them through the cardboard boxes to the living room that was already pretty much unpacked.

The two Doh family members sat down together on one of the couches and placed their items on the coffee table located in front. It didn't take long before Chanyeol's own mother and father arrived as well and greeted the two of them cheerfully.   
Ah, so the boy's name is Kyungsoo, and he is only one year younger than Chanyeol himself. It was odd that he didn't even introduce himself, his mom did, But that's good news! They could become neighbour buddies. The five of them ended up sitting and talking for a while.   
All the Parks were in awe from the lemonade and the many baked goods that were in the basket. The ones doing the talking were mostly the parents, and while Chanyeol tried to make eye contact with Kyungsoo to initiate an invitation to his room so they could get to know each other, Kyungsoo seemed completely out of it. He just sat there quietly and played with his own fingers the entire time. Was he shy? That's actually kind of cute. Most of his friends from the city are the kind of people to be the ones talking and trying to act all cool. But here he doesn't feel the need to try and impress anybody.

The only thing that finally caught Kyungsoo's attention was Toben walking to the living room to sniff and greet him and his mother. Chanyeol watched how Kyungsoo's eyes began sparkling and he immidiately reached down to the puppy and picked him up in his arms. Even though he was playing with Toben right there with everyone around, Kyungsoo stayed completely mute except for an occasional laughter here and here which gave away the fact that his voice was really soft and pleasant. He was a little weird, but It's only the first day they ever meet and he might be nervous or shy. When he gets the chance he will definitely get to know this boy better.

"What's his name?" Kyungsoo suddenly spoke while looking directly at Chanyeol.  
"Ah, the puppy? His name is Toben." Chanyeol replied with a smile.  
"Toben.." He repeated softly before rubbing all over Toben playfully.  
"He is very cute." The boy spoke again while looking right to Chanyeol.  
"I agree!" Chanyeol cheered and reached his hand to Kyungsoo's direction to stroke Toben's fur.

His reaction was unexpected. Kyungsoo quickly extended his arms to Chanyeol and gave Toben to him before pulling his arms back and holding them on his knees, tugging to his own trousers with his palms. Huh? His expression is really nervous all of a sudden as well. What happened? What did Chanyeol do that made him this stressed?  
Chanyeol held Toben for a bit before the pup squeezed his way out of his owner's hands back to the floor. Kyungsoo was looking at him in silence and Chanyeol felt really guilty for some reason. Good thing his mother was there, because at the moment she placed her palm on Kyungsoo's hand he calmed and removed his stare from Chanyeol. What exactly happened? Did anyone else notice this strange event right now? When Chanyeol tried to get confirmation from his parents about it by staring at them neither of them noticed. 

The Doh family mother told them about her husband being out of town for an art gallery display in Busan, and that Kyungsoo is starting to take after his father with his own art. That makes sense, from Kyungsoo's appearance it's easy to guess he would be related to something creative.   
That's good news again! It means they have more common ground to bond over. Chanyeol hoped that whatever he might have accidentally done earlier didn't blow the chance. They visited for about an hour, maybe a little longer, before leaving and waving the Park family goodbye. The goodies basket was a really adorable gift to give to the Parks. Since there were leftovers they were carefully placed in the fridge, and the three of them were energized to continue the process of unpacking everything.

The sun left the sky and in it's place the moon has risen. They were exhausted to say the least. It's been a long day, but nearly the entire pile of boxes in the middle of the house was empty. Tomorrow they will have to continue, but it'll be a lot easier and will consume a lot less time. After a light dinner of some sandwiches and salad the three family members were getting ready to sleep.

After Chanyeol spent at least four whole minutes trying to figure out the perfect temperature in his personal bathroom that is attached to his room, he finally showered properly. Diving into his bed felt like heaven. His whole body felt sore from the excess carrying of heavy weight all around. It must be the same for his dad. He let out a long sigh of relief and realized that his bed is located right under a big window covered with curtains, so he pulled the curtains aside. The view from his room was apperantly directing right at a big window on the second floor of the house next to theirs. Trying to overcome his curiosity Chanyeol looked to the different directions, the area was so calm. There were no cars driving around constantly like in the city, and except for the single street light located between their house and the neighbours' house, the only source of light outside was the moon itself.

Oh, something moved in the window. Chanyeol's eyes turned to the window across from his right away. The house next to theirs belongs to the Dohs. It would be a funny coincidence if Kyungsoo would be the one occupying the room he can look right int--  
It is Kyungsoo. Chanyeol was a bit startled from his own successful guess, and quickly sat up on his bed and moved closer to the window. He watched how Kyungsoo entered his own room, wearing a bright mint colored set of pajama. He didn't have his glasses on, but his eyes looked just as big as they did when he wore them. Will Kyungsoo be able to see him through the window?

Chanyeol had a plan cooking. He grabbed a notebook he usually uses to write down lyrics and melodies and a marker. After writing something quickly, he rose his self-made sign up against the window and waved it around. He almost burst out laughing when he noticed his plan worked. Kyungsoo actually noticed it. He turned his head towards him, but it seems he had a difficult time reading the sign because his eyes began squinting. Hahaha, this is the best. Kyungsoo actually grabbed his glasses and leaned closer to the window to look at the sign.

At first he was surprised, but then Chanyeol saw a smile growing on his lips. Even though they were in different houses and the windows were closed, Chanyeol could hear the giggle Kyungsoo let out because he imagined it'd be similar to the one he heard when Kyungsoo played with Toben earlier. Kyungsoo then waved his hand towards Chanyeol with a soft gesture and closed his own curtains fully. Chanyeol had a blast in this short exchange. Well, it wasn't exactly a conversation, all Chanyeol wrote in his note was "GOODNIGHT-WOOF" and scribbled a messy Toben next to it. As small of an event as this was, it made Chanyeol feel really relieved. The fact that he made Kyungsoo smile, and even wave at him, means that there isn't anything bad going between them.

Chanyeol turned around and placed the notebook and marker aside, sliding back under his blanket and shutting the curtains to block the moonlight. So far, first day was an immense success. Unpacking can be considered done except for a few little things, the neighbours are lovely, and he LOVES his new room. When falling asleep Chanyeol realized he has been a fool, because he forgot that he had his own airconditioner in his room, and it could have saved him a lot of sweat earlier today. But well, late is better than never. 

\---

A few days have passed and ALL the preparations were finally done.  
The new house is now officially ready! The last of the boxes are now waiting at the front of the house for Chanyeol to put them away at the recycling bin at the other side of the street. It was part of his plan for today anyway. He wanted to explore around the little town today and see what there is to do for fun. His mother already told him that many of the residents aren't at their homes right now because the majority of them are on vacations around the country or even overseas. Many of the residents in this town are actually very wealthy so the houses must have interesting architectures.

After a good sleep and a little bit of exercise in the morning Chanyeol was on his way to the commence his plans. Toben was a proper companion for the journey. He placed the boxes in the recycling bin and started strolling around the town with his puppy. There were large gardens for each of the houses, and many trees, bushes and flowers decorating the streets. It was clean and quiet and pleasant. Ah, this path would be good in case he wants to go jogging sometimes. Chanyeol was also correct about the special appearances of the houses themselves. Some of them had very modern designs, and some had very ancient looking ones with vines growing over the bricks and big wooden doors and windows. So beautiful. Moving to live in such a place is almost like staying on a permanent vacation!

When he got back home after nearly an hour of wandering around and taking pictures from time to time he realized how much different the view from his house is compared to the rest of the town. Since the Parks' house was located at the edge of the town next to the Dohs' house, the two structures had an enormous untouched field right behind their gardens. It's almost like these two houses were isolated from the town somehow. It just means that the view from their garden beyond the fence must be really spectacular.

It was incredibly hot today as well, and all Chanyeol wanted to do is stay inside and play on his computer.. Maybe compose some music or practice an instrument. But his curiosity about the view of the field from beyond the fence was too great, and he decided to go check it for himself. He put Toben back inside and filled his little bowl with water, then opened the big glass door to the garden and walked until the very edge of it by the fence. Even for a giant like him the fence was pretty tall, so he got on the tip of his toes just enough to stick his eyes above the fence and look around. 

He scanned the field with his eyes before spotting something triangular in it's center. Huh? He was sure the field was untouched, a moment ago when he looked at the view he didn't see anything. Did someone just put it there? Or did he not notice it because it was blocked by one of the houses? Either way, he is now intrigued, and whatever it may be will be known to him in one way or another.

Chanyeol pulled himself on the stone fence and landed back on his feet on the other side of it. The ground was dry and the field was covered in golden unattended wheat that grew into wilting state because of the heat. He started clearing his way carefully through the strands, trying not to step on any and cause any harm to the nature. The littler trail he leaves behind him the better. Chanyeol began to get closer and closer to the unidentified object in the middle of the field, and was able to see that the triangle shape he spotted before was actually a parasol. Underneath it he saw a person standing in front of a painting canvas. He was getting really close to the person and his steps were pretty loud through the dry wheat that brushed against his trousers, but the person didn't seem to pay attention to it.

He ended up standing in the shade of the parasol right behind the painting person who had a big round straw hat on their head, and looked at the canvas. It was a painting of a person wearing all white lying in a field similar to the one he's surrounded by, and looking up at the sky. The feeling it gave Chanyeol was conflicted. It looked like a very happy scenario of a peaceful person, but it also looked like the person drawn was so lonely. Chanyeol moved aside and leaned foreward to see who the painter under the hat was and to his surprised, he recognized Kyungsoo's big glasses right away.

"Ah, Kyungsoo! Hello!" Chanyeol stepped to stand next to him and waved towards the shorter one with a bright smile.  
"Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo replied surprised and almost messed up the lines on the canvas. He placed the brush aside and looked up at him surprised and curious.  
"It looks like you got yourself a nice little studio out here."  
"Thank you." He said and without saying another word began packing up all of his equipment.

Chanyeol blinked at his actions. Huh? The fact that Chanyeol came there doesn't mean he needs to stop like this.. A heavy feeling of guilt and regret started spreading in Chanyeol once again, the same kind of feeling he had when he wanted to pat Toben on the first day they met. Why does he react like this? Maybe Chanyeol is the one being insensitive.. Maybe he is really shy and anxious and Chanyeol is giving him a hard time to adjust to having a new neighbour. 

"Hey-- You don't have to leave, I just noticed something in the field and wanted to see what it was. It looks lovely!" Chanyeol tried to convince the other to stop his fast packing moves, but recieved no response. Kyungsoo didn't even raise his head to look at him. Ah.. so he did mess up? Chanyeol really couldn't understand it. He looked down at the ground and rubbed his forehead, his other arm resting on his own hip.

"Nice day." Kyungsoo suddenly said while looking up towards Chanyeol again. He stood still and stared right at Chanyeol's face.  
"Have a nice day as well." Chanyeol said with a small smile. Only after he finished speaking Kyungsoo removed his eyes from him and began carrying the canvas stand and painting equipment through a little path that was already wheatless in the field.

So Chanyeol has been a fool yet again. He walked so carefully through the full part of the field instead of looking around to see the path that has already been there. All he could do was laugh about it. At least his way out will be easier. While watching Kyungsoo carry the things out of the field he wondered if help with bringing the parasol back would be needed, so after a slight moment of hesitation he folded it, lifted it up and began following Kyungsoo's steps. It seems Kyungsoo wasn't aware that he was followed, because when standing in front of his own house's door he nearly jumped after seeing Chanyeol's shadow behind him. Kyungsoo placed everything right at the enterance of the house and turned back to Chanyeol.

"Thank you, Chanyeol." He said, taking the parasol from Chanyeol's hands and looking up at him again.  
"You're welcome, I will see you around." Chanyeol smiled back at the other again and waved gently.

Kyungsoo looked at him until the moment he finished speaking, and then nodded, bowed with gratitude, and closed the door after him. That.. Was so odd. This Kyungsoo guy is really a special one. He barely speaks, but looks at Chanyeol really attentively when he talks. He doesn't seem to be hating contact, but rather just nervous? Or shy? Chanyeol can't help but feel some sort of responsibility to get to know him. It is unclear to him why, but the reason is definitely not out of pity. It's more like interest, sympathy, maybe even attraction.

That's alright, he has all the time in the world now.. Well, at least until the end of summer to get to know him, and more about him. It'll be better if they could get along faster, that way they could spend the summer together in their airconditioned houses. He wouldn't mind being outside either though, if it means knowing Kyungsoo a little more.

That night Chanyeol watched out of his window into Kyungsoo's room until he saw him entering his bed as well. That's when he got a little excited and began waving with a big smile. Kyungsoo noticed it and stared blankly towards him. Since there was no sign, he didn't put on his glasses, only waved back a little bit before shutting the curtains.  
Chanyeol feels a little bit like a stalker, but Kyungsoo is just so handsome and cute wearing his pajamas. Maybe next time Chanyeol should be more clear about his intentions. Coming and surprising someone from behind like he did earlier really is a little bit too much. He should approach Kyungsoo calmly and peacefully. When he meets his friends again he will ask for advice as well. They will know how to befriend such a guy for sure.

Chanyeol slept well that night, dreaming of lying down in a sunny field and watching the clouds passing through the sky. It was peaceful. It was silent. It was a little lonely.

 


	2. Package

  
The days are passing by quicker than he thought, but at least Chanyeol's resting plan is being executed. Every morning he takes Toben out for a jog through the town, showers off the heat from outside and resumes the day by spending most of his time on the computer. He finds himself looking out the window to try and spot Kyungsoo in the window across from him more and more often. There were days he saw Kyungsoo sitting and reading for hours. Other days he saw him sketching skillfully with a pencil. Sometimes they even cought each other's gazes; When that happened Kyungsoo always turned his head back quickly. Chanyeol really wanted to get closer with this boy, but he honestly had no idea how to approach such closed up personalities. He had extremely good manners from the few times he did manage to bump into him somehow, but he knows so little about him.

Eventually, the summer vacation came to an end, and until Chanyeol's scheduled audition for the music company will take place, he has at least another month. As much as he enjoyed sitting around and just playing or composing more music, it became a little bit boring after a while. He has to find something to do otherwise he would feel too guilty for mooching so much on his parents' kindness. Chanyeol looked around town for any job he could do. He ended up babysitting a few times, walking some dogs here and there, until he finally found a steady job as a cashier at the local grocery store. 

It wasn't paying much, but he isn't doing it to save up money so it's the perfect work for him. Working at the local grocery store will help him get to know the residents of the town. Not only that, but the store itself is really adorable! Everything is very clean and designed like an old market. Many shelves are made of wood, there are even flowers that are regularly taken care of spreaded around. This town really feels like a never ending vacation location.

The store owner welcomed inexperienced Chanyeol with open arms, and he began working right on his first day. The workers are allowed to wear anything they want, because they all recieve a special black apron with the store's logo printed on it. Today was an especially hot day in the middle of august, and Chanyeol felt sorry for all the customers who had to walk outside before and after purchasing at the store. So much that he bought a whole pack of blueberry flavoured popsicle to give out to people who seem to be suffering from the heat after their purchase. The owner wasn't around that day, so Chanyeol and another storage worker were the only ones handling the store.

While he was playing with a random pen at the cashier table, the little bell above the door rang, and when he raised his eyes to welcome the customer he saw a familiar face. It was Kyungsoo! This is the first chance he has to see Kyungsoo wearing something short from up close. Kyungsoo had a white and blue striped T-shirt and brown khaki shorts. He was pulling a little grocery trolley behind him. 

It seems seeing Chanyeol in the store surprised him, because he froze for a few seconds and stared at Chanyeol with wide eyes behind the glasses. But Chanyeol just smiled warmly at him and waved. Kyungsoo was just so cute, how is that possible? Chanyeol dated before, he knows that it's acceptable to be with women, but.. Kyungsoo is just such a perfect combination of musculine and feminine. His behaviour is so soft yet proper, and his appearance is so adorable yet handsome. Chanyeol was drawn to him.

He watched Kyungsoo going around the store the entire time. Well, it's not like he intended to, but there were no other customers at such a time and his only source of entertainment until now was a pen. Kyungsoo is so careful. He reads everything on the products that he wants to buy. Not only the date of expiration, but also the ingredients and nutrition table. He picked every item from the back of the shelf, and when choosing the eggs package he opened it up to make sure not one egg was broken inside. Chanyeol assumed it's something he does frequently, because he is a very clever customer. It took Kyungsoo about an hour to collect all of the items that were written on the note he had in his hand, and to stand in front of Chanyeol at the machine.

"Hey Kyungsoo, it's nice seeing you here. Do you come here often? You know all about the shopping tricks!" Chanyeol spoke with a smile. His hands passing the items under the barcode reader.  
"Hello Chanyeol. I shop often.. You work here?" Kyungsoo spoke slow and soft, his voice only adding charm points to Chanyeol's assessment of his good qualities that he finds attractive. Chanyeol could tell Kyungsoo was looking directly at him while speaking and waiting for his answer.  
"I do, I started working only a few days ago. How is your mom doing?"  
"This store is nice. Mom is alright. Your parents want more lemonade?" Chanyeol noticed that he spoke a little bit weird. Every word was slow and pronounced slightly different than how it should be said. Does he have an accent maybe?  
"Hahaha, they loved the lemonade. It was great. It's made from the lemons in your garden, right? I saw that you have a big tree there. We don't have any trees in the garden, but if you come over I'll definitely make sure you'll have a refreshing drink." Chanyeol claimed cheerfuly with a little bit too much confidence, and when turning back to look at Kyungsoo he noticed a small smile spread across his lips. 

Ahh.. How adorable. When he smiles his lips look like a heart! Chanyeol was taken aback from the new discovery and forgot that he has more products to scan for a little while. Chanyeol suddenly began wondering if Kyungsoo has a girlfriend. It would make sense if he does. The boy might be a little weird, but he is artistic, has good manners, handsome, soft, cute, his voice sounds like chocolate, and his smile is shaped like a heart. It's everything nice all in one package called Doh Kyungsoo.

It seems the smile disappeared quickly after it arrived though. Kyungsoo became all shy and nervous again for some reason. Why would he be? There is no reason for that.. Is it because Chanyeol initiated for him to come over to the Parks' house? Ahh really, the most dangerous thing in their house is Toben, probably. And that pile of fluff can't even harm bugs. It doesn't mean Chanyeol will be giving up though. Kyungsoo is so special and unique, only good things will come from keeping him close. He just has this type of pure aura around him.

"Hey, don't worry too much. Let's hang out somewhere else, how does that sound?" Chanyeol tried to sound as friendly as he could to help Kyungsoo relax from his obvious nervousness.  
"Hang out..?" Kyungsoo repeated, questioning. His eyes not leaving Chanyeol's face for a second.  
"Yeah, we can go to the coffee place nearby for a brunch maybe?"  
"I wasn't there before." Kyungsoo's curiousity seems to have been sparked. Nice, he got him with a bruch offering. Chanyeol smiled warmly and pulled his cellphone out of the pocket.  
"Let's get each other's numbers so we  will know when to go." He opened the dialing pad for Kyungsoo to tap down his number.  
"Yes, phone number." Kyungsoo pulled his own cellphone out. It was a pretty old model, but well kept. The two exchanged their numbers and Kyungsoo was already on his way out of the store.  
"Ah, wait Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol called out to him, but he didn't stop.  
"Kyungso-- Aish." Chanyeol mumbled to himself when the door closed behind Kyungsoo. With rushed movements he grabbed a blue popsicle and ran out of the store. He got to Kyungsoo right away and tapped his shoulder before handing him the blue icy pop.  
"There you go.. Since it's hot outside and all." Chanyeol smiled down at Kyungsoo who held it a little cluelessly.  
"Thank you, Chanyeol." He finally replied and let go of his trolley, opening the popsicle and licking a few times with some sort of childish charm. He then bowed down to Chanyeol and turned around, walking away.  
"Bye Kyungsoo! Have a nice day!" Chanyeol shouted behind him while waving, but the other didn't seem to turn and wave back. Well, that's good enough.

\---

Throughout the week Chanyeol saw Kyungsoo two more times, if you count out the amount of time he spent waiting to see Kyungsoo through the window. One time was the day after he bought groceries, because he apparently forgot to buy one pack of pasta. The other time was when Chanyeol got back from work in the evening one day, and saw Kyungsoo sitting and reading a book in the porch swing in front of the Dos' house. 

They started exchanging texts from time to time. Simple things like "How are you?" and "What are you doing?" that Chanyeol tried to open with, and Kyungsoo would take ages to reply. It was a long wait, but whenever he replied Chanyeol became twice as happy. His replies were so cute and simple, but with really proper language. Chanyeol understood that Kyungsoo is better at expressing his thoughts through writing than speaking. That's alright. He's enjoying this. He tried to call a few times as well when he had breaks at the store, but Kyungsoo never answered. Only texted.

It took a while of convincing, but eventually he succeeded, and the two of them are supposed to be going for brunch together in a short while. Chanyeol woke up earlier that morning and went for his daily jog with Toben before the usual time he'd do it, to make sure he will be ready on time. Indeed, he was. He was ready way ahead of time actually. So on the spare moments he had, he rested on his bed and stared towards Kyungsoo's window, playing on his phone. He saw some movement coming from the room, and leaving shortly after. Maybe Kyungsoo just now got ready. It's not like he will be late, Chanyeol will be the one to 'pick him up' to the coffee shop. 

Since the coffee shop is located pretty close to the store Chanyeol works at, he knows that he won't be really picking Kyungsoo up, but rather escorting him there by foot. It's really close. Plus, neither of them own a car. Chanyeol stood up and stretched his arms to the sides before going out of his room. He gave Toben a little rub of goodbye and left the house. In less than a minute he already stood in front of the Do's door.

He could hear the ringing of the doorbell inside the house, and shortly after the door was opened by Kyungsoo's mother. They exchanged friendly greetings before Kyungsoo came outside to Chanyeol. He waved shortly at his mother without saying a word, and turned to Chanyeol. Ahh.. Kyungsoo is just too cute. His outfit is so simple and not trying to match with fashion, that Chanyeol almost felt like he was dressed too formally even though he was wearing his most casual clothes since it's hot. The way to the coffee shop took about ten minutes, and they were seated without any delay to a table near the window. 

Chanyeol's view at his seat was Kyungsoo, sitting right in front of him, and the big window behind him, bringing light into the shop and making Kyungsoo look almost angelic.

When the waiter came to take their order Kyungsoo became all nervous and instead of saying his order himself he ended up helplessly pointing at it on the menu until Chanyeol understood what he meant and ordered the dish for him. Kyungsoo reminded Chanyeol of a shy girl that used to be his classmate back in high school. She was very nice, but whenever they went out with the group she never dared to order anything by herself so her friends ordered the dish for her. That must be the case, since he already knows Kyungsoo is pretty shy. 

The two of them didn't talk that much, but there wasn't any awkwardness between them. It was the perfect balance between eating and speaking. Their meals arrived and Chanyeol dug right into his pancakes, while Kyungsoo carefully chopped small pieces of his omlette for each bite. Chanyeol noticed that Kyungsoo kept his eyes on Chanyeol the entire time. He's so watchful and attentive. It must be part of his mannerism. It's an unusual behaviour, but it made him look really adorable.

"So why do you never answer your phone when I call you?"  
"It's better for me to write."   
"Hmm, I guess so, you write a lot more than you speak haha. That's alright, you shouldn't be worried around me though!"  
"I'm not worried, you are cool." Kyungsoo said with a little nod, and Chanyeol nearly choked on his bite. That is just too much, this boy is making him have the same reaction he has when he sees cute puppies.  
"Ahh, Kyungsoo you are so nice to me..!!" He whined with a fake sad expression and held his hands on his cheeks.  
"I am nice..? Thank you." Kyungsoo repeated quietly before letting out a soft chuckle and then bowing his head to Chanyeol with gratitude.

They tried to fight to pay, but Chanyeol was the winner, and ended up gladly paying for the both of them before they left. Instead of going straight back to their homes, they stopped at a little shaded park and sat themselves on the swings. At first Chanyeol began swinging like a kid, but since Kyungsoo stopped answering and talking with him when he did it, he stopped and remained with his feet on the ground. He noticed that Kyungsoo replied and spoke only when Chanyeol was facing him. It's a weird habit, but it doesn't bother him. He definitely isn't suffering by looking at Kyungsoo. If anything, it's more of an enlighting experience. They spent nearly the whole afternoon just sitting there and relaxing in the shade. Just like in the coffee shop, the conversation wasn't heavy. There were many quiet moments but none felt out of place or awkward. 

That night Chanyeol had a feeling the two would be seeing each other from their windows, and his feeling was accurate. Chanyeol was the first one to be in bed, he played on his phone in an attempt to make his eyes tired. At the moment he turned his head towards the window he found Kyungsoo sitting on his own bed and looking at him. They waved at each other, Chanyeol with a big smile and Kyungsoo with his slight shyness, before shutting the curtains. Hahaha, he looks like a child that way. Honestly Kyungsoo swept Chanyeol off his feet when it comes to emotions. Chanyeol was captivated. He doesn't know what it is, but something about Kyungsoo just lures him.

From that day on, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol's texts have become quicker and friendlier. They met each other many more times to lunches, brunches, or even just to hang out in the shade on the swings again. Kyungsoo also kept coming to the grocery store once every four or five days, and it was always a good chance for Chanyeol to try and make him laugh. Chanyeol was yet invited to Kyungsoo's house, and Kyungsoo didn't yet accept an invitation from Chanyeol to visit the Parks' house on his own, but the way things are going it's not going to be long until both these things would happen. Chanyeol was so satisfied everytime he had any sort of communication with Kyungsoo.

For nights now, from the day they began texting more often and their friendship grew closer, they would be looking at each other through the windows. At first it was simple waves and smiles. It advanced into making funny faces to each other, and now they are already playing guessing games by drawing each other pictures on notes. Chanyeol's sketches are pretty messy but Kyungsoo somehow manages to guess right. While Kyungsoo's drawings are always detailed and beautiful. Chanyeol guesses them right away even though he acts like he doesn't, just so he will have a reason to look at them for longer. It continued on, and sometimes even during the mornings they would catch each other waking up and absent mindedly wave to one another.

Soon will arrive the date of his audition to the music company. The probability of his success is really high. Out of the fifteen artists that will be competing on the spot to recieve a contract, he is the only one that's able to play all instruments AND compose music by himself AND be the voice of his composed music. He is like a one man band. Going to the audition means he will be visiting the big city again. That'll be a good opportunity to meet up with his friends and tell them about his new life and his new unique friend Do Kyungsoo.

 


	3. Canvas

  
It took even less than an hour to get there by train. It's been about two months, maybe a little more since Chanyeol last visit the big city. Other than different commercials appearing on the many big screens around the streets, nothing has changed at all. One thing is certain, the heat is a lot more bearable here in the city. The shade buildings are casting down on the street is many degrees colder than when you stand in the sun. 

Chanyeol had already planned the day out. First, the audition. Then, lunch at their favourite place and generally a hang out. Since his good friends are part of the same company he's auditioning to, they made sure he wouldn't need to bring his own instrument. The audition would be held in the studio, which means all musical equipment could be used to show his skills. That was a big relief for him. It'd be a problem to bring the guitar and his keyboard with him on his own through the train ride.

He finally arrived to the enterance of the big building. With a confident smile he stepped in and entered the elevator, he already knew exactly where he's supposed to be going. So while passing through the floors he checked his phone. Ah, there are a few messages from Kyungsoo. He sent a blurry picture of a misshapen lemon that fell off their tree in the morning apparently. Hahaha, why is it just so adorable. He could see a random office worker who shared the elevator journey with him was looking at him weirdly because Chanyeol couldn't hold back his smile. Who cares? It's better so smile from texts than to cry. Chanyeol quickly typed back a lengthy 'Hahaha' with a few smilies before sliding the phone back in his pocket. He didn't bring his own instruments with him, but he surely brought his notes and laptop with some samples and works in progress.

The elevator's door opened and he entered the long hall of the eleventh floor. There were many doors on both sides of the hallway, but it didn't take him long to find out his destination. At the end of the hall was a little waiting area where a few other people were sitting and waiting for their audition turn. Oh.. That might actually take a while if everyone are waiting for the same exam. Right as Chanyeol was about to take a seat on the little waiting bench, a door opened and a girl walked outside, it looks like she cried. They called out a name and another girl entered. If it goes like this, Chanyeol's turn would be after three more people.

But to his surprise, another door opened and when a guy was walking outside the room another name was called. That's a lot better, it means there are two rooms where people will be doing their auditions. Nice. While sitting and waiting Chanyeol tapped his fingers on the bench in a rhythm only he could hear, and even checked his phone again. He saw a few messages from his groupchat with Baekhyun and Jongin. They are probably waiting to hear how the audition went. He was happier to meet his friends again than he was nervous about the audition itself. Which was great for him. Baekhyun and him have been classmates since high-school, and when they were seniors they met freshman Jongin and bonded immediately.

Before he could become bored of the wait his name was already called into one of the rooms. It wasn't exactly a studio as he imagined, but inside were placed all of the instruments he masters. Three judges made of one old man and two adult women were sitting behind a table with a bunch of papers to rank his performance. It seems that by simply entering and bowing to them with a respectful smile he already earned half of their heart, because they all returned the smile quite enthusiastically. He was asked various questions about his education, about his lifestyle, about his knowledge of music, and then the practical exam began. Chanyeol let them hear a few samples on his laptop first, then he played an emotional piece on the keys, and to finish the audition on a good mood he sang a cheerful song while strumming the acoustic guitar.

Just as expected, it passed smoothly. Chanyeol didn't mess up once. Even if he did the judges would have probably not minded it one bit. At least to him it felt like they completely fell for him, which is most likely the case, considering when he entered at first they looked exhausted and unhappy. 

"Yah, where are you two? Already there? 'Kay, I'm on my way. See ya in a few~!" He hummed into the phone while making his way down the street to their favourite spot. Normally walking in the city like this would feel just like home. But after moving out and spending a while in the peaceful town that is so much more quiet and less judgemental than the city, Chanyeol felt a little out of place. His appearance was definitely fit for the city, that's for sure. His fashion sense is very chic and simple, so he matches well. He does stick out of a crowd due to his height and good looks, and it wouldn't have bothered him if he lived there. He used to love the attention, but right now he is just foreign.

When he got closer to the restaurant he noticed two other guys who stood out a little from the crowd, and without hesitation went right to them with a smile and spreaded arms.

"Chanyeol-ahh~!" Baekhyun and Jongin called out in sync and gathered into a small group hug of the three of them.  
"Wassup guys, I haven't seen you in ages!! It's good to be back. Even though after spending some time at a rural town, the air here is really filthy..." Chanyeol said with a shrug when the three stepped inside and sat down to the same table they always get when they go there.  
"So! How did the audition go? I bet you stunned them." Baekhyun said while leaning back in his chair and taking off his sunglasses, folding them and hanging on the collar of his shirt.  
"I did actually, yes. It was cool, a big help for setting the instruments there. The judges were whipped! Haha." Chanyeol cheered with satisfaction before giving a glance to Jongin who was busy on his phone.  
"Yah, kiddo, I haven't seen you in ages and you're on the phone?" He scrunched his nose with a pout.  
"Sorry sorry, my girlfriend keeps sending me pics of her art projects haha. I don't really understand it well, but I still love it, ya know? She made it herself." Jongin replied with a chuckle and showed the other two a few of her photography pieces on his phone.  
"Psshh~! I'm glad you two are still holding though, especially after all the uproar the fans brought up before."  
"Of course, we've been friends forever. We can handle it." 

The three ordered their food and spent a great time chatting and dinging together. They talked about the company a lot, about the workers and about the music itself. About their families and pets. Chanyeol told them all about the new town he moved to, about how Toben is doing, about the huge field behind his house, and finally began speaking about the next door neighbours.

"So my room has this really big window, and I can see the huge field I told you about before, but right in front of my window there's the neighbour's window! Now you'd all go crazy if you knew who's window it is.."  
"DUDE!! You're peeking on a girl?! You have to invite me for a sleepover sometime HAHAHA!" Baekhyun interrupted in the middle and began laughing loudly.  
"Bro, that's gross. The neighbours are the nicest people in the world. In the room right across from my window there's this guy, he's only a bit younger than me and he's literally the softest dude I know." Chanyeol began explaining with a smile and pulled his phone out of his pocket.  
"A guy? Waah, that's boring." Baekhyun expressed his thoughts once again and sunk down on the table with his arms.  
"He won't bore you, trust me. He's so... adorable? In a way I've never seen a guy before. His eyes are HUGE, and his lips are literally shaped like a heart!" Chanyeol tried to convince them. Jongin didn't seem to be impressed, and Baekhyun just raised his eyebrow with a pout while listening.  
"I mean, he's a bit weird and all.. Like, he's very shy or something I guess. He barely speaks and when he does he has a weird accent.. But it isn't dialect, it's something I've never heard before." Chanyeol scrolled down his photos folder on the phone until he finally found what he was looking for.

He put it in front of the two, and on the screen was a picture of Kyungsoo sitting on the grass and staring up at the sky, behind him are the swings that Chanyeol and Kyungsoo often meet at to hang out. Chanyeol took that picture one day when Kyungsoo wasn't paying attention to him. Convinced he'd notice the shutter noise of his phone's camera, the picture came out a tiny bit blurry because of the panic. He wanted to take another one since Kyungsoo didn't notice it, but decided to give up. So he only has this one single picture of him on the phone.

"You're weird, and he is even weirder." Baekhyun replied before raising his upper body back into a proper sitting position and sipping the last bit of the drink he ordered.  
"Yeah it's a bit strange you took a picture.. Do you take picture of us too when we aren't looking?" Jongin laughed out jokingly, which made Baekhyun join with a chuckle of his own.

They split the pay between the three of them, and were out on their way again. Baekhyun suggested they'd go to a karaoke booth so they could examine exactly how good Chanyeol is. Jongin and him knew exactly how good he was, they heard his progression through the years. But in spirit of the audition they all agreed and went into the nearest place that offers the service. Baekhyun tried to convince Chanyeol to sing first, but ended up starting the singing competition with a silly children's song that he messed up on purpose to make the other two laugh. Then it was Jongin who chose to sing a very well known song that has simple notes while improvising a sort of dance to it as well. Chanyeol sang a ballad that he'd been practicing on his own for a while, and went to the toilet once he was done.

When he came back he stopped at the door of the booth and listened, something was off. Chanyeol leaned his ear against the door and heard Baekhyun singing a song in a very weird manner while pronouncing words incorrectly. Huh? Well, Baekhyun always does these things when he tries to joke around. So Chanyeol shrugged and entered the room, only to find the two standing up and making extremely stupid noises and gestures. They stopped when they noticed Chanyeol returned though. Baekhyun had his fingers shaped into circles, and because he placed them over his eyes it looked like big glasses.  
Are they.. imitating Kyungsoo?

"Yaahaha~ Chanyeol-ah~ You were so quick~" Baekhyun quickly placed a hand behind his head and smiled at him widely yet fakely. He knew them too well to know whether their smiles are honest.  
"Chanyeol-- It's not--" Jongin began nervously.  
"I don't wanna hear it. You guys are seriously disgusting me right now." Chanyeol said in a loud tone of cold anger. He grabbed his backpack and left the room without saying another word.

So the city's mentality hasn't left them. Chanyeol sighed with frustration. He knew he won't be able to stay angry at his friends forever, but why would they do such a thing? It's just so low and rude. Was he like that before he moved as well..? He thought they'd be grownups by now, but they acted even worse than bad children. Ugh, such a disappointment. He really didn't expect them to behave this way. He tried to calm himself down, but his blood kept boiling in his veins. It seems the people around him could sense his anger as well, because when he entered the train station to get back home everyone cleared a path for him.

All through the way back home all Chanyeol wanted was to see Kyungsoo, even for a moment, just to make sure that he is alright. He couldn't bear the thought of Kyungsoo being bullied by anybody, even not his own two good friends. It's true that Kyungsoo is very different from normal people. He is unique in his own way. So what if he speaks a little slow.. So what if he pronounces things a little strange.. So what if he is shy around strangers.. It doesn't make it okay to look down at him like this. Baekhyun and Jongin both tried to contact him through the groupchat, but he responded with a dry 'See you next time.' and hasn't bothered to check the rest of the replies.

By the time Chanyeol got back home his head was pounding and his fists were clenched really tight around the handles of his own backpack. The sun was setting from beyond the field and even though the air was pretty cool he felt like burning. Instead of getting right inside his own house, he took a few more steps and looked over the green bushes that were the fence of the Do family's residence. 

That was the moment all of the steam finally blew off of his chest. He saw Kyungsoo laying on his stomach on top of a picnic matt in his garden. There was a notebook by his side with a few pencils, but he was just resting and reading a book peacefully in the shade of the lemon tree. Ahh.. He is too precious. If anything would happen to Kyungsoo, Chanyeol would definitely go crazy. He didn't understand himself why he had such great attachment to the boy, but it's better not to question such things. Sometimes the heart just knows.

\---

After the incident with Baekhyun and Jongin, Chanyeol's fondness of Kyungsoo only grew more. It'd take about two weeks until the answer regarding his audition will arrive, so until then, It's Kyungsoo time.

The ringing of their doorbell woke Chanyeol up from his accidental noon nap, and while still wearing his pajamas he made his way to the front door. Finishing his long yawn before rubbing his face a little and revealing the person who came to their doorstep. Chanyeol was stunned when he saw Kyungsoo standing there. He was looking up at Chanyeol with a bit of a surprise himself, his hands tugging slightly to the bottom of his own shirt out of shyness.

"Chanyeol, Ah..Uhm.. Do you want to paint with me?" Kyungsoo said it so softly, so gentle and warm, that Chanyeol felt like his heart would never continue beating again.  
"Paint with you?" Chanyeol was still in a state of slight shock.  
"Yes, in the field, and then dinner at home with me and mom." Kyungsoo's voice was a little shaken from how nervous he was. Chanyeol's surprise must have probably made him feel a little stressed for no reason.

It was silent for a few seconds, in which Kyungsoo was looking up at Chanyeol's face with an expression that fills with more and more hesitation.  
Chanyeol's expression on the other hand, changed into a radiant happy smile that exposed all of his teeth before he nodded with excitement.

"YES! Of course!! I would love to paint with you, Kyungsoo!! Let me just quickly change my clothes, alright?"  
"A-Ah.. Yes, okay." Kyungsoo's face seems to be shining as well. His tension was relieved in a second, and in it's stead came a bright smile that even with the attempts of hiding it, was still showing.

Kyungsoo played a little bit with Toben while waiting for Chanyeol to change and return, and once he was done the two went outside. It was the early afternoon, the sky was bright and clear except for a few small clouds here and there. Chanyeol helped Kyungsoo carry all of the equipment out into the spot in the middle of the field, and before Kyungsoo could reach it, he already set up the parasol at the correct position. They exchanged warm smiles and Chanyeol recieved not only a whole bunch of equipment to use, but also a grey apron that seems to have been in use before, to protect his clothes from the paint.

Ahh.. His heart was dancing with happiness inside his chest. He was nowhere as good as Kyungsoo, but he knew that Kyungsoo invited him not because he wanted him to paint a masterpiece. After a short while of staring at their blank canvases the two began painting the view in front of them. Even from the way they held their brushes it's easy to tell Chanyeol has no experience with such things. He finished his own piece fairly quickly. It looked simple and easy, as if a child drew it. But Kyungsoo was not even half way through with his.

They spent hours like that. Chanyeol just quietly watched Kyungsoo paint, from time to time they spoke a little. In the background there were the soft noises of the dry wheat brushing up and down lightly due to the soft breeze. It really felt like a sort of dream. So much that Chanyeol ended up falling into a nap on the picnic matt they brought with them.

By the time he woke up it was starting to get dark outside. When he looked up to see Kyungsoo's painting he noticed that Kyungsoo added a figure in the field as well, but this time the figure was dressed.. The same as Chanyeol. Was it supposed to be him? Chanyeol smiled to himself, feeling his own heart flutter a little, before he turned his head to the side and found Kyungsoo lying and napping right by his side. Ah.. His lips are slightly parted, and he looks so peaceful..Chanyeol's heart began beating a little faster. Maybe if he just.. Leans in, nobody would have to know..

But right before his own lips could touch Kyungsoo's, the other woke up and Chanyeol had to act out an excuse as to why he was this close to Kyungsoo.  
They brought all of the equipment inside, and had a pleasant dinner with Kyungsoo's mother. It was the first time Chanyeol was invited to the Do house, yet he felt at home right away. Afterwards, they went into Kyungsoo's room and talked for at least another hour. About Kyungsoo's favourite books, about the different schools they went to, about food. 

Before Chanyeol left to get back home, he pleaded Kyungsoo to accept the invitation to his home. At first there was a lot of hesitation, but a soft stroke to Kyungsoo's arm was enough to convince him. Yes! So Kyungsoo will be coming over next time! Just like Chanyeol promised at the very first time they were out at the middle of the field together, he would have to think of a refreshing drink to offer in exchange for the lemonade. Is he being a little too much? Kyungsoo probably doesn't even remember that Chanyeol said it.. But a promise is a promise. That night the two waved at each other with smiles from the windows, and Chanyeol had a reccuring dream. 

He was lying in a golden field, looking up at the sky and watching the clouds passing by. It was peaceful. It was quiet, but this time he felt that there was a person's palm in his hand. This time someone was lying there with him. He didn't feel lonely anymore.

 


	4. Dedication

  
The day has come! Kyungsoo is finally coming over! Chanyeol was so excited for his arrival that he cleaned his entire room until it began sparkling, and made sure that the rest of the house is just as pleasant. His parents are going to be out in the evening until very late at night, which means he will be fully in charge of the cooking tasks for his expected guest. Chanyeol was a pretty decent cook, so along with creating his own home-made strawberry flavoured cold beverage, he also prepared some dough ahead of time to let it rest and bloat while Kyungsoo is here.

There couldn't have been better timing. Right when his parents stepped out the door to leave, Chanyeol heard them greeting someone, so when he got up from the couch to check who it was, he saw Kyungsoo bowing down to the two of them with respect. Ah.. He is so cute. Since it was just a simple hang out with a possible sleepover, Kyungsoo was wearing a plain dark green shirt, grey joggers, and held a little bag that most likely contained nothing more than his phone , toothbrush and toothpaste. It seems this outfit would also be his pajama for the night. That's perfect, since Chanyeol was dressed nearly the same just in different colors.

"Kyungsoo-yah~! Welcome! Come in, come in." Chanyeol quickly went to him and after he stepped inside, also gestured for him to take off his shoes.  
"Feel at home, the house is all ours tonight anyway." He smiled at Kyungsoo.  
"Thank you, it smells good." Kyungsoo mentioned with a nod and walked past Chanyeol, looking around to be reminded of the house's structure. The last time he saw this place, it was still packed with many cardboard boxes. 

Chanyeol was struck when Kyungsoo walked past him. He left a trail of soapy clean fresh smell behind him. Ah.. This scent is so pleasant. While the two walked towards the living room Chanyeol leaned slightly forwards and sniffed Kyungsoo's head without him noticing. Shortly after they sat down Toben came running  to greet Kyungsoo. An immidiate smile spread across his lips when he saw the puppy approaching him. Chanyeol took the opportunity and brought the special drink he prepared.

"So what do you think? I made it myself. Since your lemonade was so good! I told you I'd make one as well." He smiled widely, sitting down and sipping while waiting for Kyungsoo's reaction with anticipation.  
"Owah, it's delicious." Kyungsoo's eyes widened a little bit after he took the first sip,  he quickly proceeded taking many more sips of the drink.  
"Woohoo! I succeeded!" Chanyeol laughed cheerfully, and Kyungsoo's smile suggested the case was indeed so.

Quickly after finishing their drinks the two went upstairs to Chanyeol's room. Kyungsoo complimented the order and cleaniness, which made Chanyeol happy that he spent so much time making sure it was presentable. Chanyeol noticed Kyungsoo's interest in the various musical instruments in the room, so they spent a long time just talking about his passion for music. He played some of his works for Kyungsoo and without much success, tried to teach him a simple melody on the keyboard. Even if he couldn't follow the steps correctly, it seems he had a good time just trying to play. Chanyeol also finally had the chance to tell Kyungsoo about his audition and his future career, to which Kyungsoo responded with a lot of support.

When their stomachs began rumbling they went back down to the kitchen. Without being given any instructions Kyungsoo understood the reason for the dough right away. The two blended the tomato sauce together and spread it on the flattened dough, topping with a thick layer of cheese. They had so much fun, just spending this time with each other. Laughing a lot and smiling a lot. Even though Kyungsoo only responded if he was looking at Chanyeol speaking, he didn't mind repeated his sentences even a hundred times for Kyungsoo.  
While waiting for the pizza to cook in the oven they began teasing and playing with little Toben. Creating a sort of maze or obstacle course of cushions all around the floor. Toben clearly didn't understand any of it, but continued particitpating in the activities with excitement. 

Chanyeol brought the pizza and more of the strawberry drink to the living room's coffee table, spotting Kyungsoo sitting calmly and stroking Toben who became sleepy by now on his lap. Chanyeol could get used to it. It'd be so nice if Kyungsoo would come more often. He turned on a movie on the big screen to accompany the pizza chews. Kyungsoo was captivated by the movie immediately. Chanyeol tried to speak with him during the movie a few times, but it seems he was really focused on the subtitles to pay attention to Chanyeol's words and comments. That's alright, they could share their opinion of the movie when it ends instead.

Indeed that's what they did. The movie wasn't as much of a success as the pizza, but they spent about thirty minutes discussing the meaning of the plot. The hours passed faster than the two of them realized, and their tiredness took over them pretty quick. After brushing their teeth right next to each other in the bathroom and trying not to burst out in laughter and spray the entire mirror with toothpaste, they went into Chanyeol's room.

Chanyeol knew there was one thing he forgot.. He forgot to mention that they do not yet have a spare bed or mattress for a situation in which they have guests over for a night, like right now. After explaning the case to Kyungsoo he noticed that boy became slightly nervous. Maybe he shouldn't have said it, did it make Kyungsoo feel unwelcome? It was really not the intention, it is only because they only recently moved in here.. He can't let Kyungsoo sleep on the sofa in the living room.. If anything, he should be the one doing it to allow his guest to have a better sleep. After offering the suggestion to Kyungsoo he recieved an intense decline. Kyungsoo is way too modest and humble to allow Chanyeol to sleep in the living room instead of his own bed.

"Kyungsoo-yah, what if we just share the bed? It's big enough to contain the two of us. It's a double one, you know." Chanyeol came up with the idea.   
It's not such a revolutionary one though. There were a few times in the past few days when he imagined how it'd be to share a bed with Kyungsoo at night. Their body sizes are very compatible, and in such a big bed there would definitely be enough space for the two to lay comfortably.  
"Share the bed..? I never did before.." The boy mumbled as a pink shade became visible on his plump cheeks. Ah.. So cute.  
"Hahaha, don't worry. It's just for one night, if it wont be comfortable I promise I'd go to the couch, alright?" Chanyeol managed to convince him at the end.

The two were lying on their backs in the bed and looking up at the ceiling for a little while before Kyungsoo rolled on his side, showing his back to Chanyeol. He heard a soft 'Good night' from the other, and smiled to himself. 

"Good night Kyungsoo-yah~"

He expected to hear a response, but there was nothing. That's alright. Maybe he really is trying to fall asleep. It was silent and peaceful, he could only hear the soft breeze outside brushing against the glass of his window above the bed. His eyes slowly wandered around the outlines of Kyungsoo's body underneath the blanket. And he moved a tiiini tiny bit closer to him. Ah, here it is again. Kyungsoo's scent. It was so soft and pleasant.. Just like Kyungsoo himself.   
Chanyeol struggled really hard not to just wrap the other in a hug. He would be able to drown in the scent if they were closer, but it would be too awkward to get this close to Kyungsoo. Especially since it's his first time over and.. Well, as much as he has fallen for Kyungsoo, they are both guys. Chanyeol has no idea if Kyungsoo would like such a thing. If he feels the same.. Gah! He needs to stop thinking about it. In a situation like this, if he let's his mind wander too far it could get dangerous.

The night passed successfully, Chanyeol was the first to wake up, and found himself covered with only a little bit of the blanket in his side, while Kyungsoo was wrapped in the rest of it like a burrito. Chanyeol nearly cracked into laughter and had to cover his mouth to hold his voice in. This is too much, Kyungsoo is just too darn cute!  
He was lying with the blanket covering him even above the head. Only his face was exposed to the air, and his cheeks were squeezed against the pillow in such an adorable manner, that instead of moving Chanyeol grabbed his phone and took a picture from three different angles. This will be his own guilty secret. He cannot let such an opportunity pass.

\---

Two weeks have passed. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo continued spending the days and the nights with each other. So far they slept in Chanyeol's place 4 times, and 2 times in Kyungsoo's. They have become so much closer, and so much more attached, that Chanyeol could sense Kyungsoo was radiating with happiness whenever they were together. Along with the sharp positive shift in Kyungsoo's behaviour, he began talking a lot more than before as well. Even if some of his words were mispronounced, he and Chanyeol would spend hours just sitting and talking about everything. Chanyeol enjoyed and treasured every moment of it. Long ago he had already abandoned all of what the city has taught him, and absorbed all of the morals of this town's heart.

Today not only was he feeling great because Kyungsoo was supposed to come over for lunch, but also because he had some great news to inform him of.  
Kyungsoo arrived right on time, and was greeted at the door by Chanyeol's father, who by now already called Kyungsoo the same way as Chanyeol, and even pat his head when he walked inside. The two families have become one thanks to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo's close bond.  
The Parks ate together with Kyungsoo at their dining table, and Chanyeol was quieter than Kyungsoo used to be at the beginning, because he was just so happy that Kyungsoo himself is participating in the conversations and feeling at home.   
Ah.. This boy really captured him. Chanyeol was no longer ashamed to admit it to himself.

"Kyungsoo-yah!! I have exciting news!!" Chanyeol chanted with excitement after the two sat down in his room.  
"Yes? What is it?" Kyungsoo's eyes focused up at Chanyeol with curiousity. Chanyeol began thumping his knees with his hands to create a drumroll, and then pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.  
"I got accepted!! I got the job!! I'm going to publish my own album!!" He called out loudly and raised his arms in the air with victory before clapping to himself enthusiastically.  
"WHOA!! Congratulations Chanyeolie!!" Kyungsoo called out and stood back up on his feet, clapping with excitement and a huge bright smile. The two began dancing with their hips and arms in a very silly way before bursting into an uproar of laughter.  
"Thank you Kyungsoo-yah.. Ahh.. I'm so happy..!!" Chanyeol said with an emotional voice cupped his own face with his hands before stepping closer to Kyungsoo and hugging around him. Kyungsoo tightened the hug with his own arms before the two were freed again.

To celebrate the event, Kyungsoo invited all of the Park family over to their house for a dinner the next day. It felt like heaven, it felt like Chanyeol was a son of two sets of parents. He didn't yet meet Kyungsoo's father, nor his older brother that serves in the army, but if the two Do family members are this amazing, there's no way the rest wouldn't be. The evening went wonderfully. The food was incredible, as expected from two of the best cooks Chanyeol has ever known, and the atmosphere was really uplifting.

"Here, it's for you." Kyungsoo handed him a little wrapped box when they were saying goodbye to each other for the day. Since Chanyeol stayed for a little while longer after the dinner, to hang with Kyungsoo.  
"Wha, it's a gift? Did you get it for me?" Chanyeol stared at his shorter friend surprised.  
"Yes, it's for what you love doing, open it!" Kyungsoo rushed him with a chuckle, and kept looking at Chanyeol's face to see his reaction.

After unfolding the neat wrappers, Chanyeol opened the little box and found a white pick inside, along with a little folded hand written note. The pick had a little music note carved into it and dyed in black.   
Did.. Did Kyungsoo get it for him..? Did he go all the way to the big city to order this special pick just for Chanyeol..?

He felt like his heart was going to burst, and his hands began shaking. He looked down at Kyungsoo as if he was frozen in time for a bit, before almost glomping him down to the ground in a tight hug. 

"Kyungsoo-yaaaaaahhhh~!!" He called out in almost a whine with his arms wrapped tightly around Kyungsoo's shoulders.  
"I guess you like it." Kyungsoo said calmly, and he could hear the smile in his voice. He felt Kyungsoo's arms sliding up on his sides before reaching the back of his head. Kyungsoo's fingers began stroking through his hair locks, and it felt like the best thing he could have experienced in his entire life.  
"I am really thankful, Kyungsoo-yah. Thank you." He said sincerely right next to Kyungsoo's head in the hug, and for a change, he knew that Kyungsoo heard him, because he began stroking his back with his hand.  
"I am proud, so you better use it, okay Chanyelie?" Kyungsoo broke the hug between them and looked right up at Chanyeol's face with a confident smile. His glasses were slightly tilted due to being squeezed a moment ago, which made him look really goofy despite his serious tone.  
"Got it." Chanyeol's smile just wouldn't leave his face no matter how hard he tried to loosen the muscles.

\---

Everything seems to be going perfectly for Chanyeol so far, that was until he came back from his first day at the company. He met marvelous talented new people there, along with Jongin and Baekhyun that by now are back to normal friendship with him again. It was mostly a sort of a tour rather than actual work day, but he knew that this was the place for him. Chanyeol always had great passion for music, and he knew that this job will make his dream come true.  
When he got back Chanyeol decided to drop a short visit to the Do's house to tell Kyungsoo all about his new profession. After ringing the bell he stood at their door with a smile and hummed to himself until it was opened. Kyungsoo's mother stood in front of him.

"Ah, Hello Chanyeol. I am sorry, but Kyungsoo isn't here right now, is there anything I can do for you instead?" She smiled at him, but something about her smile seemed a little off.  
"Good afternoon Ms. Do. Is he going to be back anytime soon? I don't mind waiting." Chanyeol replied with his own smile.  
"I'm afraid not. He will be coming back home only in two more days." The way she explained it was very calm, but it looked like something was bothering her. Maybe it's better to just be patient and not push on her too much.  
"Thank you! Have a great day!" Chanyeol bowed before turning and leaving back to his own house. It was odd, Kyungsoo didn't say a word about going anywhere for so many days.

When Chanyeol finally reached his room he noticed the curtains in Kyungsoo's room were shut completely. Normaly they are open during the day. Maybe it's because he isn't home. Instead of worrying too much about it, Chanyeol decided to begin working on his music once again. He wanted to learn from the best at the company and become even better at creating his own music.

It's been days now. Chanyeol hasn't spoken with Kyungsoo yet. He couldn't ignore his own worry, and kept sending texts to Kyungsoo. For the first day or two, the other still replied. Even if the answers were short and cold, it was something. But now, after how knows how many days, Kyungsoo completely stopped texting back. He doesn't answer the calls either, which is normal, but the lack of texts is worrying. What happened to him? Wasn't he supposed to be back already? 

Chanyeol took the initiative and went to the Do's house. He asked Kyungsoo's mother for more details of Kyungsoo's whereabouts, but to no avail. She kept repeating that he isn't home, and from the fact that the curtains remained shut this entire time, he actually believed her.  
That is why, when he finally noticed some movement from behind Kyungsoo's curtains, he realized that he had actually been there the entire time. It was one night when Chanyeol felt unexpectedly lonely that he kept staring at Kyungsoo's window, hoping to see something. He really did. The curtain moved a little, and Kyungsoo's head popped from behind it and looked through the glass. It really surprised him at first, but right when Kyungsoo caught a glimpse of Chanyeol, he hid himself back behind the curtains.

"Ms. Do, please! I know Kyungsoo is there.. Please let me see him? Please tell me what is wrong." Chanyeol begged Kyungsoo's mother at the door the next day.  
"Dear, I am terribly sorry.. There is nothing I can do.. I tried telling him many times but he keeps instructing me to tell you he isn't there.." She wasn't smiling anymore. She just looked sad and tired. Chanyeol felt a twist in his heart when he understood her expression. Something happened and she knows what it is.. But Kyungsoo is telling her to keep shut about it to Chanyeol. 

Why? What could have happened that'd push Kyungsoo away?

But Chanyeol wasn't one to give up. Especially not on a person that gave him an actual mental cleanse of soul by being by his side. Kyungsoo occupied more than Chanyeol realized inside his heart, and there is no way he is going to keep quiet and forget about him just like that.  
Chanyeol had a better idea. If he can't reach Kyungsoo by talking, maybe he could reach him with his music. He already began doing it anyway, but the issues with Kyungsoo only gave him even more motivation.

The very first song he is going to compose at it's fullest is going to be dedicated to Kyungsoo. He already began working on the melody, and the lyrics were nearly completed as well. It was a story about a boy that always paints in the middle of the field in the summer.   
It's a story about how the first thing you notice is the parasol, protecting him from the hot sun. About how he is a package that contains all of the good things people see in others. It's a story about how he effortlessly creates masterpieces on the canvases. It's a story about how deeply in love the singer is with the boy standing in the golden field.

If Kyungsoo hears this song, he will definitely understand exactly what Chanyeol is feeling. It would take a while to complete, but Kyungsoo has to be the first one to hear this song, even before it comes out. Since this one is for him. Chanyeol would do it, he'll make sure it comes true.

 


	5. Window

  
These have been a few of the hardest weeks in his life. Chanyeol considered himself a pretty lucky guy. Any path he has chosen was the right one so far. He hasn't suffered terrible losses, he hasn't been through anything more negative than some study stress. But that couldn't even be counted as anything bad, since it's completely normal for students to be stressed from school.  
But right now, he felt very unlucky. He gained a new precious best friend, and lost him again. Well, he doesn't know if he lost him or not. He doesn't know anything regarding the reason Kyungsoo decided to shut himself off from the world. After he visited the Do's last time to ask about Kyungsoo, he hasn't seen him set a foot outside the house no matter when he looked through the window. The curtains of his room were shut at all times. His skin must have become a lot paler from lack of exposure to the sun by now too..

He felt very unlucky, but his work was going quite alright. He was emotionally drained, yet Baekhyun and Jongin who felt like they owe him after making fun of a person that's so important to him, kept supporting him and giving him all possible help they could through their own connections with the company. Chanyeol was determined to finish this song as quickly as he can, because the faster it takes for the song to be ready, the shorter the time he will have to hold himself from interacting with Kyungsoo again.

His motivation was clear. Even without him mentioning the reason behind writing and composing this type of song, his manager and whoever worked with him knew that the song was written out of experience and honest feelings that Chanyeol has for a special someone. Of course, the fact that the song focuses on a boy was dropped along the way, and the lyrics have been changed to make the person in the field anonymous. Since, well, South Korea isn't quite yet ready for such feelings to be released to the public.

The only problem with working so hard on the song day and night is the fact that every time Chanyeol had to sing it the memories came floating back and spreading the images of the moments they had together in his head. He still didn't understand what could possibly be a reason for Kyungsoo to block off the entire world. Chanyeol didn't bother the Do family by trying to come over anymore. He knew it would just make Kyungsoo's mother sadder. She already looked devastated enough last time he came to check. It could either be something that happened to Kyungsoo himself, or something that Kyungsoo has done. Whichever it is, doesn't matter. Chanyeol just wants is to get his best friend back.

All the days they spent in the field together.. Painting, talking, laughing. All the afternoons they spent in the little park by the swings. All the time they spent in each other's rooms, talking about the world much bigger than the two of them. The world that has centered down only on Kyungsoo in Chanyeol's eyes. All the nights they spent together.. Watching movies and discussing useless pointless plots for hours after. The moments Chanyeol spent watching over Kyungsoo's sleeping body with admiration. For Chanyeol, Kyungsoo was shining brighter than all the stars they were watching when laying down in the open field at night. He became the source of Chanyeol's inspiration, motivation, and aspiration. 

Kyungsoo was the only peron in his life that allowed him to open up and get out of the tough shell the city has built for him. With Kyungsoo he didn't need to pretend, he didn't need to act up or be strong. Kyungsoo's soft voice, his calm big eyes and friendly warm nature unlocked something inside him. He even began regretting not telling Kyungsoo how he was feeling towards him before everything went down like this. He would have most likely stayed exactly the same pretentious guy he was in the city if it wasn't for Kyungsoo's gentle personality. He changed Chanyeol's view on the world completely. When Chanyeol first arrived, he was sure being a good person means being successful, but Kyungsoo taught him that being a good person means being kind, patient, attentive..  
Chanyeol's goal has shifted from succeeding in his music career, to succeeding in building his own self up until he would be good enough and strong enough to be able to take care of Kyungsoo.

Finally, after weeks of hard work, the song is officially ready. The day it was done, Baekhyun and Jongin took him out for a little celebration night with them. It was fun, and helped him forget about his negative emotional situation for a while. The date for the release was scheduled, and a few teasers and previews about the upcoming new artist were out to attract the public's attention. It seems it was working, because the anticipating for the new song of the new artist Park Chanyeol was buzzing all over the big city. The only thing missing now, is for Chanyeol to execute his plan to win Kyungsoo back.

It's a saturday noon. Exactly twenty four hours before the grand debut of Chanyeol's music career. He had been practicing the song over and over all morning that even his mother began worrying that something might be wrong and came to his room to ask. How is he supposed to tell her that he has an important reason to continue practicing right now? He is going to do his first live performance to a very special someone. But there is no way Chanyeol can say that out loud.   
After a few adjustments of the tune and cords he was ready. He took his guitar with him and went outside. A few steps to the left, through the gate and up onto the green grass of the Do family's garden.

He stood right under Kyungsoo's window that he has been watching over for the past weeks with extra interest and worry. The curtains are shut. Anyone who'd pass by would think it means the room is empty. But Chanyeol knew better. Chanyeol knew that he was there for sure.  
He inhaled slowly and exhaled the hot air out, and after a short cough to clear his throat, Chanyel began singing his brand new song right under the window. It was very cheesy, he knew it. He was basically serenading to Kyungsoo like some prince in a fantasy book. He didn't know if Kyungsoo would like that, it could actually make things worse by embarrassing him, but any kind of reaction - just ANYTHING would be good enough for Chanyeol at this moment. He sang his heart out while watching up the slightly open window.

Nothing.  
The curtain didn't even budge.

What.. is this? Is Kyungsoo really that upset to be ignoring Chanyeol's desparate attempt..? Did he not hear the meaningful lyrics? There is no way he'd not understand it was for him with such obvious words.. Kyungsoo, what are you even thinking?  
Chanyeol let out a long sigh, but gripped onto his guitar even tighter and began singing it all from the start, using a little more power in his voice in hopes the volume would be louder. His eyes kept watching the window above him with anticipation.

Nothing.  
Again, there was not a single change.

What is going on? Why would Kyungsoo do this to him? Isn't he taking it a bit too far now? It's hard enough for Chanyeol to come out here and do this.. Is Kyungsoo testing him? How sincere he is? Why wouldn't he give even a smallest indication that he knows Chanyeol's there?  
Chanyeol went up to the front door of the house and knocked with a bit of power. Kyungsoo's mother opened the door almost right away and greeted him with a small smile. He felt a little embarrassed all of a sudden. Kyungsoo might have not heard him, but she probably have.

"I--.. Uh.. Is Kyungsoo home right now..?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.  
"He is dear, yes. But maybe you should find another wa--"  
"Thank you..!" He bowed to her and left the doorstep quickly, settling himself yet again under Kyungsoo's window.

He sang it all once again, even louder than he did before.  
But there was nothing.

This is getting ridiculous. Does Kyungsoo think this is a joke? Chanyeol isn't giving up though. Even if he is making a fool of himself right now.   
The process repeated again, and Chanyeol's nerves were being pushed to the limit. He grabbed a tiny rock from the garden and threw it against Kyungsoo's window. It made a little tapping sound he could hear himself, and he was standing on the ground. There's no way Kyungsoo didn't hear this. Oh, there is a little moment behind the curtains! Now's the right time.

Chanyeol took a breath, and regretted not brining a water bottle with him out here. He felt his throat going dry, and a few notes took a lot more effort to sound than before. This time, since he thought he saw movement, his anticipation grew even more. So when he waited whole three minutes without any change, his anger popped and he grabbed yet another rock.

This time he threw it with a little more force at Kyungsoo's window, hoping it'd make a louder sound to get Kyungsoo's attention. But instead of tapping the glass and falling back down, the rock broke a hole in the glass and flew right inside the room.   
Uh oh. That is not what Chanyeol intended. He began panicking in his spot. How is he going to explain this to Kyungsoo's mother?

But to his surprise, Kyungsoo finally moved the curtain away and popped his head against the window. Looking down at Chanyeol with wide eyes of confusion. Seeing Kyungsoo's face after such desparate attempts only brought the anger back into Chanyeol, and he let out a huff of hot air while giving Kyungsoo an intimidating expression. It seems he was startled, because after seeing Chanyeol's face, the other left the window again.

Chanyeol sighed.. Is this the end..? Kyungsoo is now really going to never give him a chance anymore..? Should he be giving up..? Chanyeol gripped tightly on his guitar. He felt so upset and helpless. He worked so hard, so darn hard just to be able to prove himself to Kyungsoo, and this is what he gets..?

A few moments passed, Chanyeol just stood there in silence and contemplated his entire life up until this point. The guitar was already placed aside as well. He was a little surprised when he heard steps on the grass coming his way. When he turned his head to see who it was, he expected to see Kyungsoo's mother trying to shoo him away from their house after breaking the window. But the person arriving was no other than Kyungsoo himself.  
Chanyeol looked at him until he stood right in front of him, and let out a long sigh. 

"Chanyeol, what is wrong?" Kyungsoo's voice was something he missed hearing so much. He couldn't possibly stay upset at him.  
"Kyungsoo-yah.. Why did you ignore me now..? Why did you stop talking with me? If I did anything just tell me. We aren't kids you know.. We can solve things with words." Chanyeol explained. 

He was nervous and his shoulders felt tense, but he was glad that his anger disappeared before he began talking. He wouldn't have wanted to blow up on Kyungsoo for no reason. Kyungsoo was watching his face as he spoke, and when he finished his expression changed into a pained one.

"Kyungsoo-yah.. What happened? What made you so upset?" Chaneyol added and very gently placed his big palm on Kyungsoo's shoulder.

Kyungsoo shook Chanyeol's hand off of him and looked down with an expression has yet seen. Kyungsoo looked like he was so angry, but not at Chanyeol, rather at himself. He seemed angry, frustrated, and mostly sad. Was he suffering this much this whole time..? What exactly happened to him? Chanyeol just wanted to know. He wanted to learn what it was so he could help Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo's personality was very mature.. That means whatever it was that happened to him should have been pretty serious for him to lock himself in the house for so long.

"Please let me know-- Kyungsoo-yah, I want to help..! You are my friend..!!" Chanyeol insisted, but the other just turned and began walking away, as if he wasn't even listening to Chanyeol's words at all. 

Chanyeol's nerves came back to the surface. Kyungsoo is straight up declining him right now. That is not only unfair, but also incredibly rude. Especially for a person with such good manners like Kyungsoo. In a quick movement Chanyeol stepped to him and grabbed onto his arm, pulling Kyungsoo's body back and holding onto his shoulders quite hard to keep him in place.  
Kyungsoo seemed to be startled from it, because his eyes widened when he looked up at Chanyeol's face that was close up to his own from being held with this force.

"Tell me."

When their faces were up this close, Chanyeol noticed that Kyungsoo's eyes weren't focusng just on his face.. They were focusing on Chanyeol's lips. What does it mean..? Normally, at least according to the media platforms, when someone looks at the other's lips it means they are wishing to recieve a kiss.. But Kyungsoo's expression didn't look nearly as dazed or loveable as he'd expect for such a thing.

It was silent for a few moments. Chanyeol's hands held Kyungsoo sturdy in his spot. Come on.. Kyungsoo has to say at least something. Was he being too assertive..? Did he scare him? That might be it, because Kyungsoo's expression began shifting again, and this time it was even worse than before. Kyungsoo looked like he was in so much pain that Chanyeol worried he might have broken his bone by grabbing him.

"I--.. I can't hear you-- Chanyeol-- I can't hear..!!" Kyungsoo finally uttered with a shaking voice. His eyes were down on the ground, but Chanyeol saw that they were starting to shine with rising tears.  
"I can't hear anymore-- at all..!!! I can't hear you Chanyeol-- I'm sorry--..." Kyungsoo broke. He broke right in front of him. The tears that gathered in his eyes began streaming down. His shoulders began trembling and his hands rose up to hide his face and the shame of the situation.

Chanyeol froze. He looked at Kyungsoo in silence unable to move, nor make a sound. The gears in his head began working harder than usual while he was absorbing the details that were just revealed to him.

Kyungsoo.. became deaf. That's what he is saying.   
Chanyeol's hand loosened their grip on Kyungsoo's shaking shoulders. He stood there in silence for a long while, just watching Kyungsoo mourn about his own misery. It was heartbreaking. Chanyeol's heart was aching so bad. Everything was finally so clear.

The reason Kyungsoo speaks in such a unique manner.  
The reason Kyungsoo was so worried when they first met.  
The reason he doesn't react if he doesn't see the face of whoever speaks to him.  
The reason he couldn't hear so many of Chanyeol's sentences that he had to repeat.  
The reason he was reading the subtitles of the movies with so much attention.  
The reason he... Shut himself off from the world. From Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol's passion relies on sound, and Kyungsoo is unable to take part in it. Kyungsoo pushed himself away because.. He didn't want to hold Chanyeol back.

He kept looking at Kyungsoo who was weeping quietly, trying to wipe his own tears and face with his sleeves.. But the stream didn't stop. Kyungsoo.. Oh precious Kyungsoo.  
Without saying another word Chanyeol stepped closer to the other and wrapped his arms around him as tight as he could. Squeezing him into his chest and stroking the back of his head. Kyungsoo.. Oh dearest Kyungsoo.

He has been going through this all on his own, without letting Chanyeol know about it and burden him with the trouble of caring. Just how much of an angel can he be. Chanyeol could feel his shirt slowly soaking with Kyungsoo's nonstopping stream of tears. There was so much pain, grief and frustration in his cry. He really let it all out.. And who knows how long he bottled it in just so he wouldn't burden anybody else. Chanyeol kept rubbing Kyungsoo's back with affection, and very gently leaned his face down to plant a kiss on the other's head. It must have been so hard.. Kyungsoo.. Oh beloved Kyungsoo.

They stood like this for quite a while. Kyungsoo poured out his entire heart and soul into this lengthy cry, and Chanyeol couldn't do anything more than simply be there for him and hold him tight. What can he do, really? Actually, he knew at least a few things he could do. Or more like, he had to do.  
Once the other calmed down and even mumbled a helpless apology for wetting his shirt, Chanyeol just cupped his face upwards and smiled at him. A soft calm gaze. Kyungsoo was a little puzzled, his eyes still shining from under the crooked glasses, and his nose and lips were a little redder than the usual. 

"Kyungsoo-yah, It's alright. I will stay with you. I will make it work." He said quietly. He didn't need to raise his voice to get Kyungsoo's attention ever again now. 

He could tell Kyungsoo understood what he said, because his expression became a little surprised. Chanyeol only imagined how terrifying it must have been to lose one of his senses. Kyungsoo was probably expecting Chanyeol to be angry, frustrated, disappointed in him, for losing the one sense that actually has something to do with Chanyeol's greatest passion.  
But it was exactly the opposite. Chanyeol felt calm, relieved and peaceful after finding it out. As hard as he thought he was suffering this whole time, it must have been a hundred times worse for Kyungsoo, who not only had to deal with his new situation, but also with his own feelings towards it.

Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo's cupped face a little closer, and pressed his lips on the other's forehead affectionately. He planted one kiss, two kisses.. at least seven warm and gentle kisses on Kyungsoo's forehead before finally letting his face go from the hold. When he looked at him he could see the pink shade had spreaded over to his cheeks as well, and even though his eyes were focused on Chanyeol in a sort of surprise, Kyungsoo's hands were tugging to his own shirt in a shy manner. Ah.. How cute. Kyungsoo is just too adorable.

\---

They began texting again, the curtain in Kyungsoo's room was opened during the days now. The hole in the glass remained. Kyungsoo simply put a little bit of transparent tape on it to seal it up. Sometimes when Chanyeol came back from work he could see Kyungsoo painting in the field again. Sometimes at night they would play the drawing guessing game, and everytime Chanyeol would surprise Kyungsoo with another animal he learned how to say in sign language.  
Even though Chanyeol's song was a pretty big success and kept constantly playing on the radio whenever he was out in the city, he didn't need to listen to any music if Kyungsoo was around. The families have gotten back together, and the Park parents were informed of Kyungsoo's case. It felt like everyone were giving a little more effort and care to approach Kyungsoo. But Chanyeol made sure that Kyungsoo knew it wasn't a burden.

The two of them kept coming over to each other's places again. Things came back to how they were, except quieter and even more peaceful. They spent many more days out in the field. Painting together, or even lying down and watching the clouds soaring in the sky. Trying to make shapes out of them. Chanyeol learned the sign language pretty quickly, and whenever he was missing a word Kyungsoo helped him learn it. Chanyeol thanked his own genes for being able to catch and learn things so quickly, because he noticed how happy it made Kyungsoo whenever they were able to speak with each other that way.

It has been a while, several months in fact, and the two have grown closer than they have ever been before. Now thanks to the fact they weren't communicating with sound, their physical contact has become a lot more personal. Not exactly intimate, but their teasing and games mostly involved tickling, that's for sure.  
Chanyeol came back from work early that day, and had a new revelation. After speaking with his manager about the fact his friend became deaf, his manager suggested that there is still a way for him to enjoy the music, and Chanyeol would do anything to try and make Kyungsoo happy. Being able to hear Chanyeol's music was probably one of the things that Kyungsoo regretted not doing the most.

When Kyungsoo arrived after recieving the text invitation, Chanyeol immediately pulled him up into his room and sat him down. Kyungsoo seemed to be confused, and asked Chanyeol several times what he was doing, because why would Chanyeol move around and grab his guitar if Kyungsoo cannot hear it anyway?  
Chanyeol sat himself right next to Kyungsoo and began strumming the strings. He played a soft melody, but noticed that Kyungsoo's expression became a little grim from the fact he couldn't hear it.

'I found a way to let you hear my music.' He signed to Kyungsoo with a smile.  
'How? It isn't possible.' The other replied with sadness.

Chanyeol then grabbed Kyungsoo's hand and gently placed it on the edge of the strings. It changed the tune a little bit, but when he played, Kyungsoo should be able to feel the vibration with his fingers. From Kyungsoo's surprised expression it seems it was working, because the other actually moved closer and made himself more comfortable with his fingers on the strings. So it worked. Kyungsoo might not be able to hear his music, but this way maybe he could sense it.

'I can feel it, I can feel your music Chanyeol.' Kyungsoo signed quickly with slight excitement before touching the instrument again.

Success. Chanyeol was so pleased that he began strumming the strings a little stronger, and noticed how a small smile began spreading across Kyungsoo's lips. There is always a way. 

\---

The winter had passed, and spring began painting everything in beautiful shades of green. The field behind their houses seemed to have come back to life. The flowers in their gardens were healthy and colorful. It felt like the world began blooming again. And it wasn't the only thing blooming.

The relationship between Chanyeol and Kyungsoo has taken a step further after, to Chanyeol's surprise, Kyungsoo was the one who admitted he had a little bit more than friedly feelings for him. Chanyeol's career was also another thing that bloomed. He was overflowing with inspiration thanks to Kyungsoo, and his album was a great success across the country. Thanks to his achivement, he got to have more free time that he could spend with Kyungsoo. He also used his fame to raise awareness about hearing impairment. He donated a lot to charities, while the rest was being saved so that he could build his own house right next to his parents. A house for him and Kyungsoo. They were taking it slow. Knowing that it's better to wait until everyone's ready before exposing it even to their families. But it would happen. One day it definitely will, not only to their families, but to the entire world.

'Chanyeol.' Kyungsoo signed to him while sitting in his lap and resting his back against Chanyeol's chest.  
'?' Chanyeol signed with his hands in front of Kyungsoo so he could see it without straining his neck.  
'I don't need to hear anyway, you know why?'  
'Why is that?'

Kyungsoo stopped moving for a while, but Chanyeol could feel his body temperature slightly rising, is he okay? What is he thinking about that makes him embarrassed? Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo's stomach and pulled him slightly closer on his lap, before releasing his hands and signing another question mark.

'Because I don't need my ears to hear your heart.. I can feel it when we are close like this.' Kyungsoo's hands were shaking a little when he signed it. And so was Chanyeol's heart. It began thumping a little faster in his chest after recieving such an incredibly adorable confession. Ah.. Kyungsoo.. What would Chanyeol have done without him.

Chanyeol smiled so widely, and instead of answering, just wrapped his arms tight over Kyungsoo and pulled his entire body closer. He felt how Kyungsoo's palms began stroking over his own hands, and decided to rest his head over Kyungsoo's shoulder from the back.

"I love you." He mumbled quietly into Kyungsoo's ear. The other could only feel the warm breath probably, but it didn't matter.

"I love you, Kyungsoo.." Chanyeol repeated. 

"I love you." He kept repeating it endlessly into Kyungsoo's ear. He knew the other couldn't hear it. But that's alright, because he would definitely be able to feel it from his heart.

"I love you, Chanyeol."   
Chanyeol's whole body jolted when he heard Kyungsoo say it out loud. It was the first time he heard Kyungsoo's voice say these words. It's been so long since he heard his voice, it probably took him practice to say it. Chanyeol was speechless. He knew he couldn't hear his words.. Yet.. Saying it in such timing.. He must have really felt it.

Chanyeol took a hold of Kyungsoo's hand and raised it up to his face, stressing a long warm kiss on the back of Kyungsoo's palm.

"I love you."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read this story! It was really interesting to write, I tried to give little clues here and there for Kyungsoo's odd beahviour..  
> Were you able to guess it before this chapter? Haha.
> 
> I keep recieving so much love and support from everyone, it really means so much to me. I hope I'll be able to continue writing many many more stories about these two precious babies.
> 
> And again, thank you so much!! Please let me know what you thought about it.   
> -If you liked this fluff you might enjoy reading my story called "Beethoven" as well!


End file.
